In the drawing of metallic wire and in the stamping of sheet metal beverage cans and the like, the use of lubricant and coolant forming aids is well known. The purpose of such forming aids is to reduce the pressures required to "draw and iron" a beverage can from a flat metal disc or to reduce the force required and the heat generated during the drawing of a wire through a forming die. Also, they produce a physical lubricating barrier to prevent galling of the forming tools.
The problems of lubricating and cooling during such operations are compounded by the use of pre-coated metal which is then cold formed. For example, zinc or copper coated wire and plate cannot tolerate a lubricant-coolant having a pH in excess of about 8.0. A highly basic lubricant-coolant will react with the zinc or copper coating.
The application of reactive phosphate lubricants to steel forms a conversion coating with the base metal. Such lubricants include oil ingredients and inorganic conversion coating as a part of the lubricant film. The lubricant film, in the presence of coolant water, may form a deposit on the part which is difficult to remove after the drawing operation is complete.
Consequently, there is a demand in the cold forming industry for a lubricant-coolant in the form of a stable aqueous emulsion which is (1) an effective lubricant and coolant, (2) stable at various pH levels, (3) compatible with various, earlier applied, metal coatings, and (4) compatible with various oil based reactive coatings.